The present invention relates to the discovery of a new and distinct cultivar of northern highbush blueberry (Vaccinium corymbosum L.) plant, referred to as ‘ZF08-070’, as herein described and illustrated. The new blueberry plant variety ‘ZF08-070’ is a multi-purpose commercial variety intended for the fresh or processed fruit markets. The variety has excellent plant vigor, an upright plant habit, ripens fruit mid-season, and produces a large berries with uniform size and light blue color. ‘ZF08-070’ was selected for its upright habit, consistent berry size, cold hardiness, and vigor. The mid-season blueberry cultivar ‘Bluecrop’ has historically dominated the Pacific Northwest growing region due to its consistently high fruit yields, but ‘Bluecrop’ acreage is being gradually replaced with newer cultivars such as ‘Draper’ that possess better fruit quality. ‘Draper’ produces a fruit which is more firm than ‘Bluecrop’ and also has more uniform fruit coloration. However, ‘Draper’ plants are not as vigorous, disease tolerant, or adaptable to cold climates and heavy soils as ‘Bluecrop’. Thus, there is a need in the Pacific Northwest and other northern highbush blueberry growing regions for a variety that combines better fruit quality than ‘Bluecrop’ with better vigor and adaptability than ‘Draper’. ‘ZF08-070’ possesses these qualities and may be of value to the commercial blueberry industry in the Pacific Northwest and other blueberry production regions where northern highbush blueberries are grown.